Wildlife feeders are commonly used by hunters and other wildlife enthusiasts in order to attract wildlife such as deer, turkey, and other such animals. Wildlife feeders are commonly placed in remote locations and left unattended for substantial periods of time. A volume of feed, such as typically corn, are held by the wildlife feeder and distributed at set intervals. Wildlife then frequent the feeder locations and consume the feed. Wildlife cameras are typically positioned near wildlife feeders to record, either still or video, the animals which are attracted to the feeder by the feed. The feeder and cameras are attended sometimes infrequently at which time the feeder is restocked, and checked for operation.
Typical wildlife feeder design includes a hopper of some sort for receiving and storing a bulk volume of feed intended to be distributed by the wildlife feeder at the set intervals over a period of time. The hopper is supported by at least one leg and typically three legs arranged in a tripod fashion. However, the design of wildlife feeders varies. As such, the definition of wildlife feeder as used herein should be understood to include various feeder designs. An electric motor is typically secured to the hopper most typically underneath the hopper. The motor commonly spins some type of mechanism for expelling and disbursing feed. Feed from the hopper most commonly is gravity fed into the rotating disbursal mechanism driven by the motor. At set intervals, the motor is actuated and a volume of feed from the hopper is expelled typically radially around the wildlife feeder.
The wildlife feeder typically includes a motor, typically an electric motor, commonly in electrical communication with a battery. The battery is frequently in electrical communication with a solar panel which recharges the battery. A timer is also frequently in electrical communication with the motor and the battery such that the timer measures the intervals between the time the motor is activated. Upon set time periods the timer activates the motor to distribute feed from the hopper to the area surrounding the wildlife feeder. The timer activates the motor for a desired, set time period. The interval between the time that the hopper must be refilled is determined by the amount of feed in the hopper, the interval between the times that the motor is operated, and the duration of time that the motor is activated distributing feed.
One known and persistent problem with wildlife feeder operation is the fact that varmints are known to climb the legs of the wildlife feeder in an effort to access the feed within the hopper. Varmints include commonly racoons and squirrels however other varmints are contemplated herein which are also known to climb the legs of wildlife feeders.
Over time, varmints learn where the feed is expelled from the hopper by the motor. Varmints are known to climb the legs of the wildlife feeder and reach over to spin the feeder assembly by hand which has the same effect of dispensing feed from the hopper as does activation of the motor. Once expelled, the feed can be collected by the varmint or most typically multiple varmints which cooperate to access the feed. The result being that the varmints quickly empty the hopper of feed. This results in a greater expense to the wildlife enthusiast who must consistently refill the hopper. In addition, if the wildlife enthusiast is unaware that the hopper is empty, the motor will still be activated at the set intervals, however, no feed will be expelled. As a result, the desired wildlife may no longer frequent the feeder. A need, therefore exists for a device which prevents varmints from climbing the legs of wildlife feeders.
Another known problem is that varmints which do access the feeder hopper are known to break solar panels and cut electrical wiring resulting in costly repairs.